


Frost Bite

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually it was Richard who was doubled over in pain, sobs shaking his chest, arms, shoulders, voice. Usually it was Richard who was being held by the other, being rocked and soothed.</p><p>But sometimes Jim cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Bite

Sometimes Jim cried.

Usually it was Richard who was doubled over in pain, sobs shaking his chest, arms, shoulders, voice. Usually it was Richard who was being held by the other, being rocked and soothed.

But sometimes Jim cried. Sometimes he sobbed and shook, nails digging into the back of his neck until blood was dripping down his skin. Sometimes he screamed until Richard had a headache and he was sobbing with him.

Tonight he cried.

Tonight, Richard was gone. Jim knew where he was, hiding somewhere in the house. Under the bed, sleeping or stuffed into a closet. He’d been afraid that morning, nearly crying at school.

Tonight, Jim was alone.

—-

When Richard emerged from his hiding spot (curled in a corner, under blankets, watching Jim break) Jim wasn’t there anymore. Richard looked for him. He wasn’t with da (collapsed on the couch, drunk, snoring). He wasn’t in da’s room or anywhere in their room. Richard went outside to see if the car was still there.

Jim was on the roof.

The ladder was propped up against the house, Jim was sitting up there, staring blankly at the sky. Richard was taking shaky breaths, the air too cold for his lungs. He climbed the ladder, slowly. He wasn’t wearing socks. His jacket was too skin.

Richard had to nudge Jim to get him to notice him.

Jim was wearing short sleeves and his shoulders were shaking and he was barely breathing but he didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s so infinite,” he giggled, turning and pressing a deep kiss to Richard’s mouth. Richard leaned forward, trying to warm his brother’s cold lips against his own. “I want to jump, Richie. Stop me.”

“I love you,” Richard said, unable to think of anything else.

Jim grinned and started sobbing again, pressing his face to Richard’s neck. Richard held him.

“I love you,” Richard said again, not knowing any other words to comfort his twin.

“I want to die,” Jim wailed, his hands tightening in the fabric of Richard’s shirt. “Richie… P-please. Save me, please, I want to die”

“Think about the stars,” Richard said. “We’re small, compared to them. The space is infinite and there is one you and if you died I think I’d die too.”

“I don’t want to kill you,” Jim mumbled, moving so he was staring back up at the sky. It was cloudy. There was no stars.

“Let’s go inside,” Richard said.

“Okay,” Jim said.

“I love you.”

“Okay.”

“We’re alright.”

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

“Stop.”

Richard shut up then, helping Jim down the ladder and guiding him inside. He wasn’t wearing shoes. Richard hoped he didn’t have frost bite.


End file.
